


True Family

by Blue_Eli



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, I’ve only watched like three episodes, Poor Warlock, and half of the book, mentions of cheating, mentions of dna test, so somethings might be a bit off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eli/pseuds/Blue_Eli
Summary: Warlock thought the results of the DNA test would come back positive. They didn’t.





	True Family

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Warlock :(

Warlock Dowling was sixteen when him and his parents took a dna test. It had been after a long week of arguing between his parents, in which his father accused his mother of cheating.

(Warlock wouldn’t be entirely surprised, it had long since accrued to him that his parents relationship was in no way a happy one.)

Not just that she had cheated, but that Warlock wasn’t his.

(Now that part had been a bit more of a shocker.)

You see, Warlock had never quite looked like either of his parents. He looked close enough that, when told that he was theirs people would usually nod their heads. Though not enough they would see the connection with out being told. In fact he had never really been told he “looked so much like his parents!” (Though his grandma once said he kinda looked like her uncle, however that might have just been her grasping at straws for a relative he looked like). Sure his hair was similar enough to his fathers and he was white, but besides that he didn’t really look that _like_ them. 

His mother had been scandalised by her husbands claim, and insisted they get a dna test to “prove” she was faithful. They had gotten tested, and there was little doubt in Warlocks mind that he was _both_ his parents’.

What came back shocked them all.

He was _neither_ of his parents’. 

He was someone else’s baby, who had somehow found his way in their hands. His mother suggested that perhaps there had been a baby swap at the hospital, his father seemed to agree. They promised that they still loved him and then everything went back to normal.

But it didn’t.

Warlock’s parents tried very hard to pretend that the dna test hadn’t happened, he was pretty sure if he hadn’t been there when it happened they hadn’t even told him, and some people had probably been payed to keep it quite. His parents always acted weird around him now, as if he had grow a second head or something, and they spent even less time then usual with him. Warlock didn’t know what to do with himself, all his old hobbies felt lack lustre.

He found himself shifting through the things in his room, looking for something to do, and that how he found it. What is “it”, you ask? Well “it” is a small piece of paper with his old Nanny’s address scribbled out on it.

She had given it to him before she left after he begged her for it so he could send her letters. He had for a bit, but new things caught his interest and he had forgot about it.

She had been his favourite person in the world when he was little, though looking back on how she acted she had probably been part of a cult. Even then she always gave good, if not a little odd, advice. 

He felt like he really needed some advice right now.

So for the first time in years Warlock sat down to write his old Nanny a letter. (He wondered how she was doing, and whether or not she ever got with that gardener)

He hoped she would write back, and maybe help him with this mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one shot but I may turn it into a multiple chapter thing (or like, a two chapter thing?) if I get the motivation. It’s the first thing I’ve written in ages and it’s ok? I mean I did write it just after waking up so-
> 
> I’ve very much enjoyed the Warlock and Nanny things in this fandom and was intrigued when I remembered that Warlock is the Young family’s baby by blood and not the Dowling’s. I thought it would be interesting to write a fic on it, maybe Warlock goes looking for his birth family (and of course some of that good Warlock and Nanny interaction stuff). 
> 
> I do wonder what happened to that third (the Dowling’s) child… perhaps if I do do something with this I’ll have them show up.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and listening to my ramblings :)
> 
> <3
> 
> Oh and check me out on semdill on tumblr!


End file.
